Tale As Old As Time Again!
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: One shot with a bad title, Gabrielle is the daughter of Belle and Beast, is it possible for history to repeat for her, or will she always be followed by the curse? bad summary too Please Read!


A/N Ok, I'll tell you about this story, basically I wanted to do a Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction, but I had no ideas, then I had this one. But, after this chapter I can think of nothing original or new to add to it, so I decided to post it as a one shot, because I like getting reviews, and I think you will all want to shout at me... hehe it's funny! So take a deep breath, read and then review, and please don't throw things at me, like my frined (the real Belle) almost did! Also I couldn't think of a good name for Beast, so he's just Rene, because it was the first French name I thought of!

* * *

Lady Belle and Lord Rene of France were travelling to see her father. It was a short journey, from their castle in the golden woods. But they had many gifts forMaurice and his new wife, still known as Mrs Potts. They were also going to take Chip, her son, back to the castle for a holiday.

"Belle, you look lovely today, as always," Rene said, smiling at his wife,

"Why thank you," She smiled, and moved closer to him, he put his arm around her, they had been married for 6 years now, and still love was fresh within them. She looked at the passing countryside. Once it had been a dark forest, full of wolves, but once the enchantment had been broken, the wolves had gone and the land was beautiful. She tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear, and snuggled more into her husband.

She was just drifting off to sleep when there was a larger bump than normal on the road. The carriage halted abruptly. "What is going on?"

"I shall go and see," He said, stepping out of the door and leaving his wife on the seat.

As soon as he was out, he wished he had stayed put. Standing in front of the carriage was a gang of bandits. "You, get on the floor!" One of them held a pistol.

"Now gentlemen, I'm sure we can sort this out. What is it you want?"

"Your money or your life," The supposed leader said.

"How original," Rene muttered, "I don't know if I can do that,"

"Then you'll go with your driver!" The man shouted and shot Rene. Belle heard the shot and ran out of the carriage. There on the floor was Rene, the man she loved. Blood was pouring from a gaping wound in his chest. The familiar scene would have made her laugh if it had not been so terrible.

"Oh Beast," She sat at his side, trying not to weep, "Don't leave me, not now,"

"You! Woman, get down, or you can join him," A bandit shouted,

"Belle, listen to them," Rene, or Beast, groaned before he slumped back. Belle couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face as she put her head on her husbands chest.

"I love you, I love you, please don't leave,"

"Get on the floor, away from him!" The bandits were still shouting but she couldn't hear them. She didn't hear the bang of the pistol either, she just felt the pain, and the blood welling up. She collapsed on top of her husband. Her last thoughts were of her daughter.

* * *

A five year old with golden curls ran excitedly into the main reception room. "Yes Lumier?" She said, "Have you heard from my parents?"

The tall man looked down at her, "Not exactly, Gabrielle..." The tall man looked at the child with pity, he had seen her grow up, in this castle that he loved as his own home. And now he would be the one to break it to her. "Your parents... they won't be coming back,"

Gabrielle's face crumpled, "Why? Don't they love me any more?" She looked close to tears.

"No," He knelt down so he was her height, "They will always love you, its just that they... they have died Gabby,"

"But..." She burst into tears and he hugged her while she sobbed.

* * *

13 years had passed since that day. The day where Gabrielle, Lady of the castle had found out about her parents death. When she was old enough she was told how they had really died. As a child she had been happy, with a loving family and loving friends. But that day she had lost the ability to be happy. Now she felt nothing, and barely talked, except to snap orders at her once loved servants. The only friend she had was Chip Potts, her head servant. He saw to the running of the house, and looked after her. He was 15 years older than her, and saw it as his duty to try and guide her. But she was very strong willed and did not take his advice easily.

They were on their way to visit Gabrielle's Grandfather, and Chip's mother, when they passed the spot. The spot when all their futures had been changed, with the death of Beauty and her Beast.

"Stop driver," Gabrielle ordered. The carriage stopped and she got out, with a sweep of skirts. Chip followed her. She was standing in the roads, staring down at the earth as if she would be able to bring them back with sheer mind power. Her hair shone brightly in the sunshine, still the gold of her youth, and it trailed down her back in waves over her blue dress.

"Gabby..."

"Shush," She interrupted him. "And don't call me Gabby, I am no longer a child."

They continued to stand their, until finally she spoke again, "I think I shall walk the rest of the way,"

"It might not be safe,"

She twirled round, "Do I look as if I care about safety? I shall be fine, stop your stupid worrying this instant, it is tiresome!"

"Gabby... I mean Gabrielle," He sighed, "I shall accompany you,"

"If you wish," She picked up her skirts and strode off through the trees. Chip quickly told the driver the new arrangements and followed her. They soon came to a little cottage in the woods. It was white washed and had a little garden at the front, it was full of roses. Roses of every hue. Now Chip had always been wary of roses, knowing of the enchantment and the enchanted rose. But Gabrielle loved them. She opened the gate and began to walk around, stoking the petals.

"Gabrielle, I really think that..."

"I don't care!" She snapped, then her attention was caught by a rose in the middle of the garden. It was a single rose, with petals that looked black, but as she got closer she realised they were in fact a deep deep purple. She reached out to touch it but pricked her finger on the thorns.

"Excuse me, I don't think I know you," An old woman came out of the cottage,

"I am Lady Gabrielle... I saw this rose, I would like it." She stated, and waited for the woman to give it to her. The servants who raised her had tried not to spoil her, but couldn't help it, because of all she had had to go through. She was now used to getting everything she wished for.

"I'm afraid that is my favourite one,"

"I said I want it!"

"Well you can't have it,"

"Really?" Gabrielle reached out again and plucked the rose and its stem. She brought it up to her nose and smelled the sweet scent.

"You should not have done that," The voice had changed and when she looked up, she saw a beautiful woman, dressed in white.

"Why not?" Gabrielle said, although a little less confidently,

"That was my favourite, it was mine and I told you not to touch it. Now you shall pay the price." Gabrielle frowned as the woman brought out what looked like a wand,

"What do you mean?" She began to say, but she saw that she was changing. Her fingers were growing claws, and fur. They were paws. Her nose was now a snout, and her teeth were fangs.

"What have you done to me?" She growled,

"I have turned you into what your personality reflects you as, a Beast," The enchantress paused, "Now we shall see if history can repeat itself," she waved her hand and Gabrielle was back at the castle, in her bedroom. But it had changed. Everything was dark now, and there, in the centre of her room was the rose, floating over a small table, with a glass jar over the top. On the table were the inscribed words.

_If you can learn to love, and be loved, before the last petal falls the curse shall be broken._

Gabrielle snarled. She could never love, she had been denied that when her parents had been killed. Now her heart was as cold as ice, and as hard as stone. The curse would never be broken. She would remain like this for always. A Beast.

* * *

A/N So what did you think? Tell me all by pressing that little button and typing your comments into the box!


End file.
